


I Found Love

by ghostofzeus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1950s, Dad!Steve, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Mom!Peggy, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steggy - Freeform, bucky was mentioned more than i originally planned, past stevebucky if you squint, so maybe slight angst, steve and peggy miss bucky, steve still crashed but howard found him in 1946, their kid is cute, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peggy/Steve kid fic (drabble) set after Steve is rescued from the ice</p><p>(Title from "I Found" by Amber Run)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first work I've ever posted so please cut me some slack, I'm not super confident when it comes to my writing. Also sorry if there are any errors, I don't have a beta.

September, 1950, 

"- you know, I really think Bucky would have liked you kiddo. He would be going out of his way to be the best uncle in the entire world."

Peggy keeps her eyes closed as she sits in the rocking chair in James' nursery and continues listening to Steve talk to their son. She can picture everything that is going on in the tiny room as it's happening. Steve standing next to the crib holding James gently against his chest while he slightly rocks back and forth as he tells him about his namesake.

"I think you would have liked him to, Jamie. He was always good with kids, always knew how to make 'em happy," Peggy hears James coo in response as Steve chuckles. "I wasn't the only kid Buck saved from an alley fight. But, I'll have you know, I'm the only one he kept coming back for." Peggy finally opens her eyes to watch them with love in her eyes. Steve notices right away and gives her a small smile. 

Peggy gets up walks over to the the pair, leans against Steve's shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist. "I still can't believe this is real, Steve. I thought I had lost you forever when you went down on that ship." she whispers, eyeing James starting to sleep against Steve's chest. She also feels Steve tense at the mention of the crash, a horror that will never leave them. They had gotten married a year after Howard found Steve in the ice, and James came along a few years later. 

"He should be here, Peg. He shouldn't have fallen off of that that train. It's my fault, Peg. It's all my fault. I-" his voice cracks and Peggy takes James from his arms and put's him back into the crib. She pulls Steve into a hug and press' her face against his chest. 

"Darling there's nothing you could have done. It was James' choice to follow you on all of those missions. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You know he wouldn't want that." Their James stirs and makes a noise from his crib. "We got lucky, Steve, we got a second chance." He sighs and wraps his around her. They both look over at James and they know, no matter what happens in their lives, they will always fight to comeback to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I'll add more to this verse if enough people ask
> 
> tumblr: bellamymiller.tumblr.com  
> twitter: nerdbellamy


End file.
